


bonfire

by kontent



Series: June 2019 [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Veronica Lodge, F/F, Possibly Requited Love, Possibly Unrequited Love, Southside Serpent Veronica Lodge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontent/pseuds/kontent
Summary: Toni is drop-dead gorgeous, and Ronnie wants to slap herself for not noticing sooner.The other girl has her flannel slung around her hips, riding lower than usual. The fire pit makes her skin glow like molten gold, and the sparks dancing between them make her look like… like everything Ronnie ever wanted. Strong. Beautiful. Fierce.





	bonfire

**Author's Note:**

> Veronica is called Ronnie throughout this fic, because it seemed more in character for the Southsiders.

Ronnie is not sure what she’s drinking right now, but she needs whatever Sweet Pea put into her hand. Her friend is gone, probably spiking the rest of the drinks, Fangs surely tagging along. They’ve gone for a while now, but Ronnie doesn’t mind. She is absolutely fine on her own - only that she isn’t. Because Toni is drop-dead gorgeous, and Ronnie wants to slap herself for not noticing sooner. 

The other girl has her flannel slung around her hips, riding lower than usual. The fire pit makes her skin glow like molten gold, and the sparks dancing between them make her look like… like everything Ronnie ever wanted. Strong. Beautiful. Fierce. 

Her hair falls around her face when she laughs at something Joaquin has told her. The fire paints her hair a fiery colour, but Ronnie could describe the lavender colour in the middle of the night, too drunk to walk. Not that she has tried that. (Sweet Pea has sworn to keep it a secret.)

Toni has only dyed her hair a few weeks ago, but Ronnie is still breathless every time she sees her. It’s like someone flicked a switch in her brain - and now she is unable to look away from Toni - which is a problem. 

And Toni is a flirt, which means most nights end like this: Ronnie nurses a drink, stealing glances at the other girl. And Toni flirts with boys and girls, laughing and dancing with them.

It hurts, a little, but the pain comes from realizing what a dumbass she’s been. It’s not Toni’s fault Ronnie has only now realized she’s gone for her. So she empties the cup, needing the liquid courage to survive this night. Ronnie tries to sneak away to find Sweet Pea, but Toni notices her movements.

“Ronnie! You can’t leave yet! C’mere, babe.” She opens her arms, and even if Ronnie wanted to say no, there’s no way she’d pass up the chance of being hugged by Toni.

There are a thousand possible answers to that, but the one that ends up slipping across Ronnie’s lips is this one: “I wasn’t leaving, only getting a new drink.” But she still walks around the fire, taking Joaquin’s extended hand so she won’t fall over Babyteeth’s legs. She smiles at him, and for a second she imagines that Toni’s smile dims a little, but when she looks at the girl, her lips are still curled up in a content smile. So she sits down next to her, wrapping herself in her arms. Toni’s skin is warm, heated by the fire, and Ronnie shivers a little. It makes Toni wrap her into her arms a little tighter, and Ronnie would rather die than admit she’s not shivering because of the cold.

So she just smiles and rests her head against Toni’s shoulder. “What are you talking about?”

Joaquin grins. “The Sheriff’s son.” Toni groans and the vibrations travel down her shoulders, shaking Veronica slightly. “That’s such a stupid idea, Joaquin. But hey, it’s your funeral.”

They listen to Joaquin ramble about the Keller boy, and it’s pretty amusing. He can’t decide if he wants to try to date him, or if he should just run away as fast as he can. It’s nice - snuggled into Toni’s side, Ronnie feels warm and safe and content. Toni doesn’t seem to mind holding her, and it makes the little bonfire of hope inside Ronnie burn a little brighter.


End file.
